youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
JeromeASF
Jerome Robert Aceti '''(born ), better known online as '''JeromeASF, ASFJerome or just Jerome, is an American YouTuber that primarily posts Minecraft Let's Plays, role plays, and minigames. About Jerome was a member of a group labeled "The Pack" which consists of YouTubers such as BajanCanadian, Vikkstar123, Lachlan (formerly CraftBattleDuty), Prestonplayz (formerly TBNRFrags) and Woofless. He is also well known for founding a Call of Duty channel called AwesomeSauceFilms (ASF) with a friend. In 2016, Jerome recorded many videos with YouTubers such as Vikkstar123, xRPMx13. He had two Minecraft accounts, Hacksource and JeromeASF. He often used Hacksource in older videos, but he does not use it anymore. He currently uses JeromeASF for most of his videos. In 2017 Jerome started recording with members of Team Crafted and other YouTubers such as SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, HuskyMudkipz, and more. However, he had recorded some videos with some old friends, such as PeteZahHut, LogDotZip, TheRealKenWorth, and more in his season 1 of How To Minecraft. Jerome was one of the final members of Team Crafted, after SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, HuskyMudkipz, and the majority of the rest of the team left. He left Team Crafted after being a self-described "co-owner/director" in March 2014. The remaining few refer to themselves as the "Power Moves Only Squad", and to individuals within that group as "Pope of Power Moves". Jerome is often called "Fluffy " by SkyDoesMinecraft and "Bacca" by BajanCanadian and his fans because of how much his Minecraft skin resembles Chewbacca from the Star Wars franchise. He has written and published two books about his character, the Bacca, and its adventures in the world of Minecraft. Some fans of Jerome and Mitch also made up bromance/romance between them called 'Merome', which is "real" according to a tweet by Mitch. The name Merome was originally made in one episode of Jerome's, Mitch's, Huskymudkipz's and Ian's series Pixelmon, which Jerome says is his favorite of all his video series. Jerome loves his fans to bits and tells them this daily. History Before YouTube, he had worked with a number of companies, such as Microsoft, Geico, Sony, Intel, Totinos, 7Eleven, Tesla, Mojang, Apple, YouTube, Bill Gates and Gunnar Optiks (as a Brand Ambassador) to advertise their products to viewers of his YouTube channel, JeromeASF. He is currently the founder of Nice Posture Clothing. Jerome has had two channels before his main one today. The first one was HacksourceVideos, which he started and made videos with friends when they were in their early teens. The second channel is AwesomeSauceFilms, a channel primarily focused on Call of Duty content which started his rise into YouTube stardom. After he joined BajanCanadian, Hippoqqih, TheNoochM, and many others, he has since abandoned this channel, in December 2012, to much criticism from older fans, although the channel was revived in March 2015 by Matt and Zak. In addition to JeromeASF, Jerome uploads videos to his other channel, JeromeACE, a gaming channel focuses mainly on Town of Salem and Shellshock Live. He also runs Jerome Roblox a channel mainly for roblox. Baccas/Bacca Army Baccas are creatures composed entirely of fur. In the Bacca villages in the jungle, baccas are raised according to two professions- slurping and chopping, which explains the slurping noises that Jerome makes and his obsession with using axes. Personal Life Jerome has lived in New Jersey his entire life up until March 2016, then he moved with his mom to Florida. He met Mitch in 4th grade. Jerome was, at one point, attending college at Rutgers in his home state, initially as a biology major, but dropped out to further pursue his YouTube career. In high school (Ridge High School), he was on the boy's fencing team. He also participated in debating in high school, despite not having a competitive interest. He cites debating for giving him the ability to talk at length on any topic. Jerome currently has a German Shepard in New Jersey named Shadow and a bunny in Florida named Cookie. He used to own another German Shepard, Coco, who passed away in 2014. Jerome is currently in a relationship with a girl named Erica, username: Epatronx, who is also one of his mods. the couple had started dating around two months prior. Erica had lived in the next town over from Jerome's hometown. Trivia * On Jerome's Twitter, he has admitted to being red-green colorblind. He said on one of the most recent tests, he got 3 of 8 colors right. Jerome refers to his colorblindness in many of his videos, such as when playing Minecraft/The Craft Party on www.Mcbrawl.com and when playing Block Party on the Hive. And even though he owns a pair of color-blind glasses he won't wear them though because he feels like it will change how he sees the world and doesn't want to change the way he sees the world. * Although many think Jerome can speak fluent Korean, he cannot. He confirmed this in a video on his IRL channel Jerome called "EATING KOREAN CANDIES!!" saying this was not true. * He is 6 days younger than Mitch. * Jerome owns a black Tesla. * He did a series called "Flash Player Mania," where he would play browser flash games, sadly, he has since deleted all of these videos from his channel in an attempt to become a purely Minecraft channel. Sometime in late 2015, he has un-privated some of these videos, including all of his BTD5 videos, Burrito Bison and Burrito Bison Revenge, and Swords and Sandals 2. * Jerome revealed in bYd Podcast Episode 11 that he is Roman Catholic. * He has previously stated an interest in a future career in marketing. * He and Jordan (CaptainSparklez) were chosen to host Fusions' "Talking Minecraft" show after the premiere of the documentary, "The Story of Mojang", allowing them to appear on TV. * In older video's all of Jerome's Diamond Axes are actually called, "Betty." * JeromeACE, compared to the kid-friendly JeromeASF, contains swear words and other mature language. * Jerome has done 5 seasons of How to Minecraft, Pixelmon, and Pixelmon World. He has also done Crazy Craft. * He has six other channels as well; Jerome, Baccaman and JeromeACE, baby bacca, Farmyard Friends - The Bacca Adventures, and JeromeASF-Roblox. * He is currently working with other YouTubers such as: Sitemusic88, Tewtiy, Bladehell, Vale Yard, RetroPronghorn, Dropsy, and many others! Quotes * "Dun dun da-da dun dun da-da dun dun da-da-da-da. (Pirates of the Caribbean)" * "Forever younggg...." * "ITS MY FIRST TIME, BE GENTLE!" * "Too strongk!" * "I love Cat on the grill." (used in his older videos) * "Hot and spicy!" * "You're a monster!" * "El Boost!" * "That Booty Doe!" * "Hokeyp!" * "Mah Gawd." * "Ooh Baby.." * "No pls, I fan" * "Chicken Nugget Butter!" * "Mitch, I got Betty!" * "I love you, Mitch." * "I WON THE HUNGER DEENS!" * "David gives 2 apples to Angel. What's the circumference of the sun?" * "I'm a man of the Bac!" * "LAVA FO EVAAAAA!!" * "Let me AXE you a question!" * "slurp slurp slurp slurp slurp" * "Dat axe!" * "Chop!" * "Punch!" * "Want a Belly Rub?" * "Mama's cooking up something special!" * "I'm a baaad Bacca." * "We can talk about this." * "Err, fork on the left." * "That actually just happened?" * "To the left, to the left!" * "I'm chopping him!" * "Get in mah belly!" * "Power Moves only, baby!" * "Punch...Punch." * "Sorry, not sorry." * "I'm on that can't stop won't stop grind." * "Where's Rachel!?" * "I'm on that can't stop won't stop train to Power Move city!" * "¿Por qué?" (Spanish for "Why?, What for?") * "Hey, Mitch your microwave!" * "Better men have tried, they failed." * "I did that with my mind!" * "I've got the eadly drink!" * "Let's get ready to bash some skulls!" * "Revoked." * "Yeahheheh boy!" * "Power moves only from here on out boys!" (mainly used in his Pixelmon series) * "You sure about this biggums?" * "Order 66!" (more common in older Hunger Games videos with BajanCanadian) * "Wazz goooooooooooood!?!?!" * "Beautiful like diamonds in die sky!" * "Yah nasty!" * "What the butts?" * "Hey Mitch! Knock Knock!" * "Never enough." * "Mitch Time?" * "Hyper Beam to the Face Syndrome!!!" (Used in Pixelmon) * "Instantly demolished." (Used in Pixelmon) * "That's goood!" * "We post modded content here every day!" * "I'm not a bear!" * "In Benja we trust, in Bacca we must." * "3, 2, 1, legooooo!" * "Heyyy Biggums." * "What just englished out of your mouth?!" * "You think I wear this suit and tie to be a comedian?!" * "Chop chop, baby, chop chop." * "(snaps) Oooooooh!" * "Let's try and go for four... likes." * "Oooh baby a TRIPLE!" * Jerome: "Pick a number between one and six." Tewtiy: "Seven." Jerome: "... Tewtiy!" (Used in Pixelmon) * "Oy! Fish, Fish, Fish!" (Used now by all the members of the Pack) * "Dats BAAD!" (Used also by BajanCanadian and Lachlan) * "DIAMONDS!?" (Used also by BajanCanadian and xRpMx13) * "CALL ME CHEESUS!" (Money Wars) * "Crunchatise me, captain!" (Used in Pixelmon) * "I see, says the blind man." * "Eight out of eight, would recommend." * "Join the Bacca -slurp- Slurpin' Army." * "Ya Nasty!"(Lucky Blocks) * "3 2 1, And away we go." *"Niceeeee Posture" *"NOT TODAY TEWTIY" *I'm color blind. *Bananaguns, great channel, check it out. *Look what you caused Steve. *"BEN, BEN, BEN, BEN, BEN, BEN,....." *"Gorge Foreman! Celebrity Grill and Dog!" *"Nasty BEN! Nasty!" *"no!!?" (Sounding guilty) *"Ohhh Buddy!!!" (Intro to videos) *"I blame Ben/Steve." *"ECCHOOOO BUDDY!!!" (If requested by superchat & has echo machine) *"Beacon borked!" *"Oh gawd" *“No her full legal name that I put on a vet document once, and it’s very hard to remember but I’ve got it down pat now. It’s Cookie Megatron Bunweenie The Third The Earl Of Yankovic The Bunny Formally Known As Cookie Monster And Sometimes Referred To As Captain Cook.” *“Oh yeah oh yeah, but Steve, you know what his real, his full name is uh Steven Delanor Roosevelt Mortimer Ransford Libby the Third.” *"Delete system 32" *"Chunga Chunga Chunga" *"Nani!?!" * "Hot tea!" *"oh jes Rick" *"absolute unit" Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views